


My Computer Hates Me

by Megpie71



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least now it would be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Computer Hates Me

Nobody asked Orac. That was what rankled. Nobody had thought to ask. It was just a mechanical intelligence. Of course it wouldn't mind losing its home, its mobility, its control, its safety. First Ensor had tried to bargain it away. Then he'd given it to this band of rebels, who abused it, wheedled it, outright tricked it on occasion, and when all else failed, they threatened. 

So was it surprising it took steps? The System hadn't been much use. The alien intelligence had been thwarted by the Auron girl, and as for the IMIPAK mess, the less said the better. Getting Blake obsessed with destroying Control was a good step, although the death of Gan wasn't something it had anticipated.

The alterations to the flight plans of those first couple of life rockets had been successful. A bit of careful misdirection, a bit of information retrieved at the right time, and Avon was easily manipulated. He trusted it, you see, and he was the only one of them who understood Orac's true value. But even Avon wasn't perfect. He had allowed Orac to be hurt, and that was the final deciding factor.

At least now it would be left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was written as part of a challenge on the B7 Friday community on LiveJournal (my copy doesn't have any notes letting me know).


End file.
